


I'll be with you, Always

by reylocmv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocmv/pseuds/reylocmv
Summary: This is a FIX IT for The Rise of Skywalker. HAPPY ENDING, gentle,
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'll be with you, Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea for how I wish the scene on Exogol had gone told entirely from Ben Solo's POV. It's a rush job but I might add to it later.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Ben Solo jumped down from the TIE fighter he’d flown to Exogol, knowing he wasn’t too late but hoping there was still enough time. He could feel Rey like a glowing star through their force bond. From the moment Kylo Ren had died, since he’d tossed his lightsaber into the roiling waves crashing over the fallen death star and allowed Ben Solo to rise again, he had marveled at how differently the force seemed to move through and around him. His bond with Rey was clearer and stronger. While before he had always been able to sense her and hunt her out through a murky fog of emotions, now it was as if a fine string bound the two of them together. He felt as if he were in both places at once, here, hurrying into the giant Sith temple and deep underground with Rey.

He ran quickly and easily into the temple. When he’s changed out of the soaking cloaked costume that had helped create Kylo Ren he’d decided against the restrictive uniform that now felt so wrong. He was dressed loosely and comfortably. He felt lighter, almost like he could fly. He was jarred back to where he was with an “ow” when he did fly, farther then he had in a long time. The lightness he felt inside himself was making his movements lighter and as he came across the Knights of Ren waiting for him at the bottom, he knew he had to adjust his fighting accordingly.

He lost his blaster quickly and began fighting them hand to hand. He knew he would beat them. He had to get to Rey and if the force still wasn’t going to be with him, it would be for Rey. He had to believe that. Suddenly he saw her, standing in front of him. A look of hopelessness on her face until she saw him. He knew she knew. He’d come for her. That Ben Solo had come for her. She sensed his need and put the lightsaber behind her back. He felt the force between them as he reached behind his own back, their hands side by side on the hilt before the connection snapped shut and he raised the lightsaber above his head. The Knights stepped back in surprise and he a flash of a memory of his father came back to him. “Always act like you have the upper hand, like you already know you’re ahead in the game.” He’d say. “It throws your opponent off their game.”  
Holding his grandfather’s sabre he felt a connection that was new. Feeling the light side of the force flowing through him he quickly finished off his enemies and rushed to Rey’s side. 

He took a moment to gaze at her as he looked up at him. They were in this moment the “one soul in two bodies,” he’d come to understand when he’d researched their bond. Together they turned and faced the Emperor. They would do this together.

Everything seemed to blur as Palpatine quickly took the upper hand. He pulled life from their bond, becoming solid and whole in a way that was disturbing and strange. He fell to the ground dazed. He could feel Rey beside him on the ground in the same state. He tried to rise quickly. To draw the emperor’s attention to him and away from Rey. It seemed to work when the emperor focused on him, hate filling him. 

He heard him say something about the last Skywalker falling as he was tossed backwards down an open crevasse in the ground. He felt pain everywhere as he bounced off the jagged rocks. He both felt and heard his leg crack as it bent at an unnatural angle as he hit the ground below. He tried to fight the blackness overtaking him but felt himself losing consciousness.

Ben awoke confused. He could feel Rey in the force but he could feel so much more. Everything felt strangely silent. He knew Rey needed him and he needed to climb, but he couldn’t move. His body was broken. Suddenly he heard a voice he’d always known. A voice he’d thought he’d imagined when he first heard it again earlier today. His mother.

“Ben,” she said

“Mom?” he asked carefully. Not wanting to be disappointed but desperately hoping his mother really was with him.

“It’s time to get up.” She told him. “Rey needs you. You need to climb.”

Rey did need him. He could feel her life was in danger. The only thought he had was that she was dying and he needed to save her. He flipped onto his stomach and crawled to the side of the fissure. He could feel his mother beside him, he almost thought he could feel her arms around him, helping to lift him up as she had when he was a small child.  
He climbed quicker then should have been possible but again he realized that the light side of the force was giving him a freedom of movement and a strength of will he’d never felt from the dark side. 

As his hand finally grasped the top of the cliff and he was about to heave himself back up to where Palpatine and Rey had been he heard his mother’s voice whisper to him,  
“I love you, Ben. Always.” 

And he knew it was true.

He pulled himself up to see Rey lying limp on the ground, with no emperor in sight. He knew she was strong enough to defeat him. He’d always known that. She’d never understood her own power but he had. 

He limped his way to Rey and checked for the pulse he already knew was gone. He cradled her in his arms, not wanting to live without her, but even more so, not wanting to live in this galaxy without her. He pressed his hand to her body and without thought for himself or consequences began to will his own life into her. They were already one within the force and he felt no resistance as his life seeped into her. 

Suddenly Rey’s eyes opened and she was alive. Ben Solo finally knew what true peace was. 

They gazed at each other. Then suddenly, Rey cupped his cheek and kissed him. He kissed her back. Ben Solo finally knew what true love was.

Rey smiled at him, her heart in her eyes. Ben Solo finally knew what true joy was. 

He smiled back at her. It was the first time in his life he felt whole. He was at peace. 

Suddenly his smile faded as he felt weak. Rey saw it and a frown darkened her face. She caught him as he began to fall backwards. She took his hand and he felt the power of their bond snap into place stronger than it had ever been. He felt and saw everything they had been, now were and would someday become. He looked up at Rey and knew she saw all of it too. 

They were together and whole.

“We need to get out of here.” Rey said helping Ben to his feet.

They made their way back to where their ships were parked.  
I’ll send you the coordinates to where the resistance base is.” Rey told him. 

“No,” he told her. 

“I can’t go there.” He told her and he saw that she too immediately saw the truth to what he said.

“I don’t want to leave you again.”

“Go and see your friends,” Ben told her, drawing her into his arms. “We’ll never be apart now. Rey, we are one now. Truly.” He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and watched her hop into Luke’s X-wing. He didn’t think it suited her as much as the Falcon.

Ben climbed into his TIE fighter and made his way off Exogol. 

To Be Continued...


End file.
